


What We Keep

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Matt Harris is ew, Rick and Chuck have to share Beth, Themes of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Beth raises a concern to Rick before this engagement thing becomes super official.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	What We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give you all the fluff okay?

“So...” Beth said, rolling on her side in bed where Rick was drifting off to sleep. She held her hand out in the dimmed lamplight, admiring the new ring on her finger. It’s been two days but she still couldn’t stop staring at it with a whirling kind of heartfelt awe. “We have a problem.”

That woke Rick up. He lifted his head from his pillow, eyeing her warily. They had just returned from a midnight mission, and he was maxed from exertion after doubling out on his hour. He’d get all exhausted afterwards, physically drained now that his adrenaline and stamina wasn’t that of a teenager anymore.

“What are you talking about, Beth?”

“If I marry you...legally, I’m going to be Beth Harris.”

She saw the way his frame tensed up. Her hands smoothed his side, the warm skin of his shoulder as she shifted so that he could hold her in his bed.

“And I don’t want to be Beth Harris,” she continued softly, “I want to be Beth Tyler.”

His hands went immediately around hers, holding them clasped together with her modest diamond poking through the middle of his palm when he squeezed. 

She didn’t want to bring it up to cause issues. She knew, logistically, that the damage was done. He had grown up as Rick Harris, and unless he wanted to expose his family’s identity, there was little way they could change the falsification of Rick’s legal documents. But Rick had such an awful childhood and such an awful uncle. If there was anything he could reclaim back as his own apart from the hourglass and suit, it could at least be the integrity of his wife’s name.

Beth bit her lip as she waited for him to say something. She just wanted him to have something. Something he deserved.

“What would you have us do?” he asked, though not unkindly. “It’s not that simple, especially with the new ISA.”

“I could ask Chuck.”  
  
Her goggles lit up from across the room and raised its volume. _“You could always try hyphenating, Beth. Or Rick could take your name.”_

Rick groaned, throwing a lost sock he scooped up from the floor at the goggles. The aim was horrible though, like he barely tried. “What did we say about chiming in on private conversations, Chuck?”  
  


_“It’s hardly a private conversation, I’m still in the bedroom, and Beth implied wanting my advice.”_

Rick rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me put you downstairs, old man.”

_“It’s laughable that you still make those weak threats.”_

“Rick. Chuck. Behave.”  
  
They both went silent for a moment before the goggles lit up again. _“I’ll put myself to sleep mode until late morning. Goodnight Beth.”_

  
She tilted her head to look back up at her fiancé, returning to their conversation with her own ideas.

“We could move. I’m sure there’s something...It’s not fair that your uncle looms over you for the rest of your life.”

Rick sighed. “It’s been a long time. I don’t really feel that way anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Being Hourman has changed him for certain, but of all the anger he had to confront, no matter how much he insisted he was satisfied with his newfound family, Beth knew the pain of that abuse still lingered where it hurt.

His lips pressed against her ear. “Yeah. Love you, Beth. As long as I know and you know, and the closest people to us know who we are, that’s all that matters to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE FLUFF


End file.
